Wenn die Blätter fallen
by Jade Cooper
Summary: Ich bin kein Meister der Zusammenfassung... Also versuch ich's einfach mal kurz und knapp... Die FF handelt mit vielen originalen Charakteren, aber da sie an HdR angelehnt ist, wusste ich nicht, wo ich sie nun posten sollte. Lest es euch einfach mal durch
1. Kapitel 1

Valinor... 

_Der Duft des frischen Grases kräuselte in seiner Nase als er sich in der Sonne badend in ein Meer von bunten Blumen und umherflatternden Schmetterlingen bettete. Einzelne Halme kitzelten in seinen Ohren. Er sah Vögel in kleinen, vereinzelten Scharen am Himmel über ihn vorbeiziehen. Ihre Gesänge waren wie Balsam für seine Ohren. Er würde es nicht missen wollen. _

_Gemächlich verschränkte er die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und beobachtete die weißen, flauschigen Wolken vorangetrieben durch Manwës Atem. Er sah hinauf zum Berg, an dessen Fuße er lag, und erblickte den mächtigen Vala auf einem der grün bewachsenen Hänge des Taniquetil stehen. Die Arme weit ausgebreitet verrichtete er sein Werk ohne den Elben zu bemerken, der ihn beobachtete._

_Zufrieden ließ er seinen Blick wieder gen Himmel schweifen und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, welche seinen Körper wohlig umgaben. Er schloss die Augen und sog den Duft der Blumen in sich hinein. _

_Eine Brise raschelte durch die Wipfel der Bäume im nahegelegenen Wald._

_So blieb er eine Weile bewegungslos dort liegen und ließ seine Gedanken vom stillen Frieden schweben. Lässig rupfte er einen der langen Grashalme und kaute träge darauf herum. Hin und wieder bog sich der Halm unter Manwës Atem und er war für jeden kühlen Luftzug dankbar. Leicht bitterer Saft zerging auf seiner Zunge als er den Halm zwischen seinen Zähnen zermahlte. _

_"Lossë!"_

_Ein Lächeln umspielte seine blassen Lippen als die wohlbekannte Stimme aus weiter Ferne an sein Ohr drang. Er öffnete die Augen und das Sonnenlicht brach sich in seinem silbernen Blick._

_"Lossë!", hörte er wieder aus der Ferne und richtete sich auf seine Ellenbogen nach der Quelle der Stimme suchend. Seine Suche blieb nicht lang erfolglos, denn sein Freund und Waffenbruder kam auf ihn aus der Ebene zugeschnellt. Trittsicher kletterte dieser den höhergelegenen Hang hinauf, auf dem sich Lossë niedergelassen hatte. Etwas ausser Atem ließ er sich geräuschvoll neben Lossë fallen._

_"Ich habe Dich gesucht!" _

_"Und Du hast mich gefunden..." Das Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen als er seinen Kopf wieder ins weiche Gras bettete und sein Augenmerk richtete sich wieder gen Himmel. Die Wärme des anderen kroch durch die Fasern seiner Robe und ließ ihn erschauern. Mit gekonnter Mimik ließ er sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Leicht nervös faltete er seine Hände stattdessen über seiner Brust und schloss wieder die Augen. "Was führt Dich zu mir?" Der bittere Geschmack auf seiner Zunge wurde intensiver._

_"Das fragst Du noch?" fragte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und rollte sich auf den Bauch, den Blick nicht von ihm wendend. Er betrachtete den Blickfang eingehend, den Lossë ihm bot. Sein silbernes Haar bildete einen schimmernden Kranz auf dem bunten Blumenteppich. Das Gesicht darin war makellos und schön und immer mit einem neckischen Grinsen bedacht. Doch fehlte dieses plötzlich. Beiläufig ergriff er eine der seidigen Silbersträhnen und wickelte sie spielerisch auf seinen Finger. "Du wolltest Dich von mir verabschieden..." Die Stimme entfernte sich plötzlich bis sie in vollkommener Stille verklang._

_Mit einem Male zog eisige Kälte vom Boden auf._

_Das Licht erstarb hinter dunklen Wolken und die Vögel verstummten. _

_Schaudern erklomm ihn als er seine Augen öffnete. Der Wind riss nun an seinen Haarsträhnen und als er sich umsah, war er von ödem Land umgeben. _

_Alles war schwarz. Die Bäume tot. Hier und da einige stinkende Sümpfe..._

_Und er mitten drin... _

_Er wandte den Blick zu seinem Gefährten, der eben noch neben ihm gelegen und ihm mit seinem Körper Wärme gespendet hatte. _

_Seine Augen weiteten sich. _

_Angst und Schrecken spiegelten sich in ihnen wieder als er das verweste Skelett neben sich erblickte. Braune Knochen, verfärbt durch Schlamm und Morast, lagen so dicht neben ihm, dass er einen Satz beiseite sprang. _

_Sein Herz raste. _

_Seine Adern drohten zu zerbersten._

_Elender Gestank stieg ihm in die Nase. _

_Nach Tod und Verderb roch es und es drehte ihm fast den Magen um._

_Keuchend hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht erbrechen zu müssen._

_Angewiedert und schockiert versuchte er den Blick von seinem Freund loszureissen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Die fahlen Haare waren beinahe farblos und es schien als wenn ihr Glanz eine lange Ära her war. Leere Augenhöhlen starrten ihn an. Das Lachen der blanken Zähne erschien ihm wie Hohn._

_Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick..._

_Zitternd schlang er die Arme um seinen kalten Körper._

_»Wie konnte das nur passieren?« Er wollte die fahlen Knochen berühren, doch auch wenn er nach ihnen griff schienen sie ausser Reichweite für ihn zu sein._

_Die Welt um ihn herum versank in totale Stille und ein kleines unscheinbares Licht schien auf ihn herab. Traurig hob er den Blick und erstarrte als ihm die scheinbare Quelle allen Lichtes gewahr wurde._

_Eine kleine blaue Feder fiel vor seinen Augen nieder. Strahlenumwoben leuchtete sie in der hoffnungslosen Dunkelheit. Von unbekümmerter und leichter Natur war ihr Tänzeln. _

_Lossë hielt beide Hände auf und ließ die Feder hineinfallen. Eine angenehme Wärme durchfuhr seinen Körper als sie seine Haut berührte. Verwundert schaute er zu ihr hinunter. Selbst jetzt hatte sie von ihrem Glanz nichts verloren und strahlte stetig eine immer wehrende Hoffnung aus._

_Doch dunkelrotes Blut, das aus den dünnen Fasern der Feder quoll, riss diese Hoffnung entzwei. _

_Was nur mit einem kleinen Fleck begann, breitete sich schnell aus und verschluckte das Schimmern der Feder vollkommen... _

_Die Tränen nahmen ihren Lauf als die Feder in einer Kugel aus rotem und schwarzen Licht verging und nichts als Finsternis zurückließ..._

"NEEIINN!!!!!" schrie er mit einem angsterfüllten Zittern in seiner Stimme auf und fand sich in seinem Gemach wieder. Die Laken und Decken um ihn herum aufgewühlt oder zu Boden geworfen. Schweißgebadet war sein Nachtgewand, und sein Herz raste, immer noch vom Schrecken gehetzt. Silberne, dünne Bäche glitzerten im schwachen Mondlicht auf seinen Wangen. Sein Puls trommelte laut in seinen Ohren. Angstschweiß rann an seinen Schläfen hinunter. 

Nur langsam erkannte er, dass er sich nicht mehr in diesen schrecklichen Sümpfen befand... und auch die Leiche seines Freundes lag nicht mehr neben ihm... 

_»Warum träume ich davon jede Nacht? Ich verstehe es nicht...« _Verzweifelt und verwirrt vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und zog die Knie dicht an seine Brust heran. Er wischte sich die Tränenbäche von den Wangen, und obwohl sich sein Körper langsam erholte, sein Herz wieder ruhiger schlug, so konnte er den Schmerz jedoch nicht in sich begraben, der seit Jahrtausenden in seiner Brust schwellte. 

Jede Nacht wurde er von diesem Albtraum geplagt... 

Jede Nacht wachte er mit einem Angstschrei auf... 

Und jede Nacht endete darin, dass er alles daran setzte, um sich vom Schlaf abzulenken... 

Doch diese Nacht war irgendwie anders... 

Der Albtraum war lebendiger dennje gewesen. 

Er hatte diese Knochen nie so deutlich im Traum gesehen... 

Sie waren immer nur schemenhaft zu erkennen. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. So wie er erwachte blieb eigentlich nur noch der Schrecken als Erinnerung und eine undefinierbare Ahnung von dem, was in dem Traum geschehen war. Nie konnte er sich so lebhaft an jedes kleinste Detail erinnern. Sogar der Duft der Blumen auf dem Hang des Taniquetil lag ihm noch in der Nase. 

Leise seufzend ließ er sich wieder auf sein Kopfkissen sinken und schloss erschöpft die Augen. 

Und dann... ganz plötzlich erschien ein kleines Licht unter dem Himmel seines Bettes, so rein und unschuldig... und doch schwach und kaum merklich. 

Seine Sinne waren jedoch bis aufs Äußerste geschärft und nahmen jede noch so kleinste Veränderung im Raum wahr. Er wagte es kaum, aber seine Neugierde zwang ihn dazu hinaufzuschauen. 

Dort war sie... die kleine blaue Feder... 

Und sie schwebte auf ihn hinab... gemächlich und leicht wie in seinem Traum zuvor. 

Ihr schwaches Licht war von einer solchen Schönheit, dass er seine Augen nicht mehr von ihr abwenden konnte. Er fragte in diesem Moment nicht nach dem Warum und Weshalb, er blieb einfach regungslos liegen und starrte auf die kleine Feder in ihrem Wirbelflug seiner Bettdecke entgegen. Mit kindlicher Verwunderung griff er nach dem zarten Ding, doch bevor er es fassen konnte, war sie verschwunden... 

Kein unschuldiges Licht erhellte mehr seinen Betthimmel. 

Nur der Mond schien noch durch das hohe Fenster und warf seine milchigen Strahlen vom Boden hin bis zur Tür. 

Er konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen und verließ noch im verschwitzten Nachtgewand sein Gemach. 

*** 

So, jetzt nachdem ich unzählige Male versucht habe, dieses Dokument gescheit hochzuladen, belass ich's heute erstmal nur beim ersten Kapitel (die anderen wollte ff.net auch nach 4 Stunden nicht anzeigen... *sfz*) Ich hoffe, euch hat's Spaß gemacht! :) 


	2. Kapitel 2

Eonwë saß auf seinem Thron und genoss die Stille, welche in seinen Hallen herrschte als das Mondlicht zwischen den hohen Säulen auf die polierten Bodenplatten fiel. Sein Finger zeichnete imaginäre Muster auf der samtenen Lehne. Den anderen Ellenbogen darauf gestützt verharrte er einen Moment in seiner Bewegung. Ihm war, als wenn er etwas gehört hätte, verwarf es jedoch gleich wieder als Einbildung seiner Sinne. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Irgendetwas erwartungsvolles lag in der Luft, aber was es war konnte er nicht sagen. Schwermütig erhob er sich von seinem Thron und ging langsam die Treppe hinunter, auf deren Ende sich der Thron befand. Er ging vorbei an den vielen gekreuzten Waffen und Schilden, mit welchen die Wände behangen waren. Sein Wappen hing zu beiden Seiten am Ende der Halle dort wo die Säulen begannen und das Mondlicht den Boden liebkoste. Mit dem Mondschein auf seinen Zehenspitzen blieb er stehen und blickte hinaus in die klare Nacht. Das Firmament war in ein silbernes Sternenkleid gehüllt. Varda hatte wieder wundervolle Arbeit geleistet. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten leicht das kühle Gestein neben ihm, aus dem die Säule gehauen war, als er weiter hinaus auf die Terrasse trat und sich auf das Geländer niederließ. 

Der Wind verfing sich in seinen blonden Strähnen und spielte mit ihnen ein wenig. Die kühle Brise strich sanft über seine Wangen. In weiter Ferne hörte er jemanden auf der Harfe spielen. Sanft und doch etwas wehmütig waren ihre Klänge und sie machten es Eonwë nicht leichter gegen dieses unwohle Gefühl in seinem Magen anzukommen. In Gedanken versunken ließ er seinen vernebelten Blick unbestimmt über Valimar schweifen. Die Stadt der Valar lag seinen Hallen zu Füßen. Ihr Glanz ließ selbst in der Dunkelheit nicht nach. 

Erst als die Schritte hinter ihm lauter durch den Gang hallten, wurde er der Gegenwart wieder gewahr. Wie er die hatte überhören können, war ihm unklar. 

Erwartungsvoll drehte er sich um, so konnte es sich nur um eine Person handeln, welche um diese späte Stunde noch in den Gängen herumirren konnte. 

"Sindenwë, was ist passiert?" Er legte seine Stirn in sorgenvolle Falten als sich der Elb ihm näherte. 

Verwirrt blickte der Vanya um sich und wenn er auch froh war, Eonwë begegnet zu sein, so blieb das gewohnte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus. 

Sein Gewand war schweißgetränkt und haftete an seinem muskulösen Körper beinahe wie eine zweite Haut. Nervös fuhr er sich durch das nasse Haar. Den Mund geöffnet, doch kein Wort fand den Weg aus seiner Kehle, so blieb er schließlich vor Eonwë stehen und schaute ihn hilflos an. 

"Wieder einer dieser Albträume?" Eonwës Hände ruhten nun auf seinen Schultern, um ihm einen geringen Trost zu spenden, denn er wusste, den Trost, den Sindenwë suchte, konnte ihm keiner geben. 

Ein wortloses Nicken folgte als Antwort und sein Blick fiel hinunter auf die kalten, mondbeschienenen Steinplatten. "Sie werden immer lebendiger..." brachte Lossë kaum hörbar über seine Lippen. Eonwë führte ihn zu einer nahestehenden Steinbank und beide nahmen Platz. Besorgt wartete er darauf, dass Lossë sich wieder fasste und weitersprach, den Blick prüfend auf dessen Antlitz gerichtet. Auch wenn er sehr mächtig war, so wusste er nicht, wie er seinem Herold helfen konnte. 

Lossë atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte seine verwirrten Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. 

"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mir diese Träume irgendetwas sagen wollen...", fing er schließlich an, "Aber ich weiß nicht, was es ist..." Er ließ seinen Blick auf die Stadt weit unter den Hallen fallen. "Vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur zu leicht und ich erkenne es nicht." Wieder setzte er eine Pause ein, als wenn er sich von einem großen Gefühlschaos erholen müsste. Er spürte wie die Kälte unter sein Hemd kroch und schlang beide Arme um den bebenden Brustkorb. "Der Traum wird von Nacht zu Nacht immer klarer und das macht mir Angst. Ich habe die Dinge noch nie so gesehen wie ich sie heute im Traum wahrgenommen habe. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber es beunruhigt mich... und es nimmt kein Ende." 

Eonwë legte seine Hand auf Lossës Schulter und verstärkte seinen Griff ein wenig in der Hoffnung sein Gemüt etwas zu erleichtern. 

"Was hat dies zu bedeuten?" fragte Lossë und sah ihm plötzlich direkt in die Augen. 

Resigniert ließ Eonwë den Kopf sinken und wich Sindenwës Blicken aus. "Ich weiß es nicht, mein Freund. Und auch wenn ich es wüsste, so könnte ich Dir nicht helfen. Der einzige, der hierauf eine Antwort finden kann, bist Du." Er sah ihn wieder an und legte seine Hand auf Sindenwës Brust. Stark und impulsiv schlug das Herz darin, er konnte es deutlich unter dem durchnässten Hemd spüren. "Du hast Angst." stellte Eonwë fest und lächelte sanft. "Doch das ist nur verständlich. Die Träume, welche uns geschickt werden, sind Botschaften, die nur der Eigentümer enträtseln kann." 

"Aber ich verstehe sie nicht! Jede Nacht wache ich auf und frage mich, warum mir das passiert. Und jede Nacht erinnere ich mich an immer mehr Einzelheiten..." Er seufzte leise und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, das Bild seines verwesten Freundes deutlich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Sein Leib zitterte leicht bei diesem Gedanken. "Mein Herz wünscht sich nichts Sehnlicheres als Wiedergutmachung, nur fragt sich mein Herz auch, wie ich dies vollbringen soll." 

Wieder trat ratloses Schweigen ein. 

Sindenwë konnte nur mit großer Mühe die Tränen zurückhalten, die er schon seit langem weinen wollte. "Ich habe ihm nicht Lebwohl gewünscht als er Aman verlassen hat und nach Endor aufbrach. Das ist also meine Bestrafung." 

"Wenn Du es so betrachtest, dann wirst Du die Antwort wahrlich nicht in Aman finden können." Etwas lag in Lossës Augen als Eonwë das sagte. Es war weder Verwunderung noch Angst, vielmehr flammte ein unverkennbares Feuer in seinen Augen auf, getrübt von schrecklichen Erinnerungen. 

"Ich wusste, dass Du das sagen würdest, mein Freund." Die Kälte kroch um seinen zitternden Leib schlingend hinauf. 

"Wir sollten das Gespräch drinnen weiterführen." meinte Eonwë als er ihm seine Oberrobe um die Schultern legte. 

Ohne Widerrede ließ sich Lossë den Gang hinunter zu der Feuerhalle führen. Er war dankbar, dass sie die einzigen waren, die zu dieser späten Stunde die Feuerstelle aufsuchten. Leise stahlen sie sich hinein und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Eonwë stellte zwei Stühle mit hohen Lehnen nah an die Feuerstelle während Lossë nichtstuend noch bei der Tür stand und zuschaute. Erst als er herbeigewunken wurde, bewegte er sich auf die wohltuende Wärme zu. Der Samt unter ihm raschelte leise als er sich auf den Stuhl niederließ. Er blickte zur Seite als er das Klirren von Gläsern hörte. Eonwë schänkte Wein in zwei kristallene Gläser ein und bot ihm eines davon stumm an. Ohne ein Wort nahm er es an und nippte kurz. Der Wein belebte seine müden Knochen, während die Wärme des Feuers sein Hemd trocknete. 

Beide saßen sich schweigend gegenüber. 

Nur das Knistern des Feuers durchbrach die Stille. 

Lossë senkte den Blick und schaute durch die tänzelnden Flammen hindurch. Diese Augen hatten Leid gesehen, zu viel Leid. Die Erinnerungen daran waren überwältigend und er wusste nicht so recht mit den Bildern umzugehen, die sich eingebrannt hatten als er seine Freunde und seine Familie sterben sah. 

"Ich hatte geahnt, dass Du dies sagen würdest." flüsterte er über den Rand seines Weinglases hinweg, den Blick immer noch hypnotisiert auf das lodernde Feuer gerichtet. "Ich hatte gehofft, etwas anderes zu hören, aber scheinbar ist mir dies nicht bestimmt. Soviel hab ich bereits gesehen... Manches so wünschte ich hätte mir erspart bleiben sollen." Versunken in Erinnerungen hielt er für einen kurzen Augenblick inne bevor er Eonwë schließlich direkt ansah. "Wenn ich die Antwort hier nicht finden kann, dann bedeutet es, dass ich ihm folgen muss... Dort wo ich meinen Vater zurücklassen musste..." Mit beiden Händen umfasste er das Weinglas. "Wenn mir die Wahl bliebe, würde ich meinen Weg nie wieder dorthin leiten müssen." 

"Aber Du kannst Deine Träume nicht weiter ignorieren." wandte Eonwë ein und setzte sein Glas ab. "Du musst herausfinden, was sie bedeuten, sonst werden sie Dich auf ewig verfolgen und Du verpasst somit Deine vermutlich letzte Chance das Geheimnis zu lüften." 

Traurig und doch etwas erschrocken blickte Lossë auf seine Hände. Er stellte sein Glas auf den kleinen Nebentisch zwischen den beiden Stühlen ab und betrachtete wendend seine Hände. 

"In jedem Traum bin ich machtlos, obwohl sie doch schon soviel geleistet haben. Ich kenne den Lauf, aber ich kann ihn nicht ändern... nicht mit meinen eigenen Händen. Ich bin wie gelähmt..." Der Schein des Feuers tanzte lebhaft auf seinem Antlitz. "Und am Ende sehe ich immer wieder diese kleine blaue Feder..." Ihm stockte fast der Atem als er diese erwähnte. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er Eonwë an. "Ich habe sie nicht nur in meinen Träumen gesehen!" Energisch erhob er sich vom Stuhl und verringerte die Distanz zu seinem Freund. "Sie ist mir unmittelbar nach meinem Traum erschienen...! Sie leuchtete so rein und unschuldig wie das Licht Telperions in seiner vollen Blütezeit bevor er zerstört wurde!" Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und starrte immer noch ungläubig auf seine Hände. 

Eonwë rüttelte an seinen Schultern so als wenn er ihn aus einem Tagtraum erwecken wollte. "Dann ist es Zeit für Dich zu gehen, mein Freund." 

Wie benommen saß Lossë zu seinen Füßen und es verging wiederum eine Weile bis er die Sprache wiederfand. "Werde ich jemals wieder nach Valimar zurückkehren können sowie ich meine Antworten gefunden habe?" 

Eonwë lachte erheitert auf, freundlich blickten ihm seine Augen entgegen. "Du hast uns noch nicht verlassen und denkst schon an Deine Wiederkehr?" 

Traurig senkte Sindenwë den Blick. "Mir fällt es schwer, mich von Aman zu trennen. Ich habe hier solange in Frieden gelebt." 

"Dein Leben war lang und erfüllt. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an den Moment, an dem Dich Dein Vater zu mir schickte und mir Deine Erziehung zur Aufgabe machte. Ich möchte mich nicht selbst rühmen, aber ich denke, ich habe meine Aufgabe gut erfüllt. Dich aufwachsen zu sehen, bereitete mir eine große Freude, und auch mir fällt es schwer, Dich ziehen zu lassen..." Eonwë suchte nach den passenden Worten. "Doch ich bin nicht blind! Dies bedeutet Dir sehr viel und wenn Du musst selber abwägen, was Dir wichtiger ist." Er hob Lossës Kinn und zwang ihn somit zum direkten Blickkontakt. Er beugte sich zu seinem Gesicht hinunter bis sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. "Brich auf! Noch heute Nacht!" flüsterte er ihm zu und sah ihn eindringlich an. 

Lossë blieben die Worte im Halse stecken und nickte nur langsam. 

"Am besten Du packst sofort das nötigste zusammen. Ich werde alle Vorbereitungen treffen, damit Deiner Abreise nichts im Wege steht. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Círdans Schiff in den nächsten Tagen ausläuft. Das Glück scheint Dir besonnen zu sein, mein Freund." 

Immer noch sprachlos starrte Lossë ihn an. 

Das Feuer in seinem Rücken knisterte und ließ ihn die Hitze in vereinzelten starken Wellen spüren. "Bleibt mir eine andere Wahl?" fragte er so leise, dass er mit sich selbst zu reden schien. "Ich möchte..." Er sah Eonwë direkt an, Willenskraft und Stärke belebten seine Augen. "Ich will... Ich kann mich nicht von den anderen verabschieden. Wenn ich sie noch einmal vor meiner Abreise sehen sollte, könnte ich Aman nicht verlassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wiederkehren werde und ich möchte den anderen die Last des Abschiedes ersparen..." 

"Wenn es das letzte ist, was ich Dir noch gewähren kann, so möchte ich nicht derjenige sein, der Deinen Willen nicht respektiert. Aber nun geh und bereite Dich auf eine lange Reise vor..." 

Sindenwë nickte nur kurz, erhob sich und verließ entschlossenen Schrittes die Feuerhalle. Das Hemd wehte um den kräftig gebauten Körper und eine leichte Brise verfing sich in seinen Strähnen als er in der Dunkelheit des Flurenlabyrinths verschwand. 

Eonwë blieb in der Halle allein sitzen und nippte an seinem Glas Wein. Sein Blick verlief sich in der Feuerpracht vor ihm. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Er überprüfte noch einmal den Sitz seiner Armschienen... nun schon zum sechsten Mal innerhalb der letzten zwei Minuten. Unruhig wanderte sein Blick durch sein Gemach, das nun bald ohne ihn sein würde. 

"Hab ich nun wirklich alles, was ich benötige?" sprach er mit sich selbst im verwegenen Ton und fingerte nervös an dem Amulett herum, welches silbern glitzernd über seiner Jacke thronte. Isil stand bereits tief über den Bergen im Westen und noch einmal genoss Sindenwë den friedlichen Ausblick aus seinem Fenster. Sanft berührten seine Fingerspitzen die Glasscheibe, welche ihn vor der frischen Brise außerhalb bewahrte. In einem Schwung öffnete er die Türen zum Balkon hin und trat hinaus in die sternenbehangene Nacht. Bald würde sie dem Tag ihren Tribut zahlen und vor Ariens Licht weichen. Und mit der Nacht würde auch Lossë gehen. 

Kühl umfing ihn der Wind und spielte mit seinen Haaren. 

Lossë stützte sich auf das aus Stein gehauene Geländer und sog genüsslich die süßlich duftende Luft ein. Die Baumwipfel vor seinen Augen wogen sich im Gleichklang mit Manwës Atem und das Rascheln der Blätter erschien ihm wie ein Flüstern... so als wenn sie ihm Lebewohl sagen wollten. Dunkelgrün und düster stachen sie unter dem Sternenhimmel hervor, obwohl Lossë wusste, dass sie von lebendigeren Farben waren sobald Ariens Licht auf sie fiel. Er rief die Erinnerung vor seinem inneren Auge wach und der Hauch eines Lächelns spiegelte sich auf seinen Lippen wieder. Es blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr, diesen Anblick ein letztes Mal gewahr zu werden, und bei dieser Erkenntnis seufzte er leise. 

Ein ungewöhnlich lautes Rascheln unterm Balkon riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sah hinunter. Etwas graues huschte zwischen den Zweigen im Unterholz umher, und auch wenn er es nicht genau erkennen konnte, so wusste er doch, was es war. 

"Silveran!" rief er . 

Das graue Getier hielt inne und richtete seine Ohren nach der Stimme. Auf leisen Pfoten kam es aus dem Unterholz geschlichen und gab den Blick auf seinen geschmeidigen Katzenkörper frei. Blaugraue Augen schauten hinauf, scharf und eindringlich war ihr Blick. Das Fell leuchtete unter Isils Licht auf. 

_»Komm rauf.« _forderte Sindenwë seinen alten Freund in Gedanken auf_._

Er musste nicht lange warten und schon war Silveran in kurzen, kräftigen Sprüngen die Treppe zum Balkon hinaufgesprungen. Erfreut ging Sindenwë in die Hocke, um ihn zu begrüßen, doch etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Misstrauisch blieb er auf der letzten Stufe stehen und betrachtete ihn eindringlich. Seine Augen verengten sich und er fletschte die kräftigen Hauer als sich seine Ohren nach hinten anlegten und ein leises Knurren aus seiner Kehle kam. Er sträubte das Fell und wich zurück sobald sich Sindenwë ihm zu nähern versuchte. 

_»Aber was ist denn los?«_ Silveran besaß nicht das nötige Wissen, um Wörter oder gar Sätze in seinen Gedanken zu bilden, aber er war zu Emotionen fähig und Veränderungen nahm er sensibel auf. Sindenwë sah ihm in die Augen und wusste, dass Silveran seinen bevorstehenden Abschied erahnte. Seufzend ließ er sich auf Knien nieder und ließ den Blick auf die kalten Steinplatten unter ihm sinken. 

_»Ich verlasse Dich nur ungern, mein treuer Freund. Aber mein Frieden in Eonwës Hallen ist zuende und ich werd ihn nirgends in Aman wiederfinden. Versteh bitte, dass ich nicht länger bleiben kann...« _Er suchte nach Zustimmung in den Augen der großen Katze und einen Augenblick lang glaubte er, ihn zu verlieren. Aber dann erst zögernd, dann entschlossen schritt Silveran auf ihn zu und liebkoste sein Gesicht mit der kalten, feuchten Nase. Erleichtert vergrub Lossë seine Hände in dem dichten Fell der Katze als Silverans Kopf an an seinem Ohr rieb. 

Der Abschied würde ihm nun noch schwerer fallen, da er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, sich heimlich und im Stillen davonzustehlen. Ein Blick in Silverans Augen verriet ihm, dass er ihn nicht so ohne weiteres gehen lassen würde. 

"Komm mit..." sagte er einfach nur, stand auf und ging wieder zurück in sein Gemach. 

Das leise Tapsen hinter ihm verriet ihm, dass er ihm folgte. Missbilligend schnüffelte er an Sindenwës Gepäck. Belustigt und traurig zugleich schaute Lossë sich das Schauspiel an bevor er sich in seinen weißen Umhang hüllte und nach dem Beutel griff, der auf seinem Bett lag. 

Knurrend biss sich Silveran darin fest und zerrte solange daran herum bis Lossë mahnend die freie Hand hob. Nur schwermütig gab das Tier nach und ließ den Beutel wieder los. 

Er kniete vor der stolzen Katze nieder und griff tief in ihr Fell hinein. 

"Mach es mir doch nicht noch schwerer..." flüsterte er als wenn er zu sich selbst spräche. 

Liebevoll kraulte er ihn hinter den Ohren, was Silveran sichtlich mit geschlossenen Augen genoss. "Auch wenn wir beide es nicht wollen... Nichts kann mich davon abhalten aufzubrechen." 

Plötzlich sah er den Elb vor sich mit tiefblauen Augen mit einem Hauch von grauen Wolken so wie das Meer bei Morgengrauen sich sanft gegen die Klippen wog. Er richtete sich auf ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Schnurrend schnüffelte er noch einmal an Sindenwës Hand und stupste sie an so wie im Spiel... Doch dies war kein Spiel. Viel zu zaghaft berührte er die Hand des Elben, fast wehmütig. Sprachlos machte es den Vanyar und er verstand, was sogleich geschehen würde. Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick, doch er nahm alle Kraft zusammen, um sie zurückzuhalten. Das leise Wimmern in seiner Stimme konnte er jedoch nicht zurückhalten. Langsam, ja fast träge hob Silveran den Kopf. Beider Nasen berührten sich fast. Sindenwë konnte den ruhigen Atem seines Freundes auf seinen Wangen spüren. 

Er vergrub sich noch einmal in dessen Fell. Es fühlte sich so weich und warm an... und er hätte es am liebsten nicht mehr losgelassen. Doch was er nicht konnte, tat schließlich Silveran. 

Das Tier wich einen Schritt vor ihm zurück, betrachtete den Elben noch einmal eindringlich und drehte sich dann um, nie wieder zurückblickend. 

"Namarië, mellon-nya." Er hörte die sanften Pfoten durch das Unterholz schnellen, wagte es aber nicht hinauszuschauen. 

Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, nahm seine Tasche und verließ sein Gemach. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Eonwë kontrollierte noch einmal den Sitz des Gurts um Loomiens Bauch, an dem das Gepäck befestigt war. Tastend prüfte er den Pelz unterhalb des Riemens. 

"Nicht zu locker und auch nicht zu stramm..." sagte er fast zu sich selbst und klopfte der schönen Stute ein paar Mal auf den Hals. "Du wirst damit zurechtkommen, hab ich recht?" Er lächelte sanft als die Stute ihren Kopf an seine Schulter rieb. Der schwarze Schopf hing lang von ihrer Stirn hinab und ihre dunklen Augen stachen schimmernd unter ihnen hervor. Ruhig wartete sie auf ihren Reiter und ertrug die Last des Gepäcks, welches ihr auferlegt wurde. 

Es war nicht viel, wenn man bedachte, dass Lossë sich auf eine lange Reise begab. 

Nur das Notwendigste hatte Eonwë zusammentragen lassen. Zu beiden Seiten hing jeweils ein Beutel gefüllt mit Lembas. Auch eine weiße, hölzerne Wasserflasche war an dem Riemen befestigt. Unter der Flasche hing ein kleiner Beutel aus einfachem Leinen, in dem sich ein kleiner Kessel befand. Die Holzschale und der Löffel waren in den Kessel gelegt worden. Eonwë überprüfte die Befestigung des Hithlains und der zwei Decken nun schon zum dritten Mal ohne zu merken, dass er sich nicht davon abbringen konnte, dies ständig zu wiederholen. Mit der Zeit wurde auch ihm etwas unwohl dabei. 

Schließlich schickte er seinen besten Krieger und Herold in eine Welt fern der Valar und jeglichem Frieden. Und genau das beschwerte ihm das Herz. Wenn er jetzt Abschied von ihm nähme, so wäre das wohlmöglich von endgültiger Natur. Seine Hände arbeiteten immer langsamer. Loomien stupste ihn mit dem Nüstern an und zog ihn unweigerlich von dem schwarzen Abgrund fort, zu dem ihn seine trübsinnigen Gedanken geführt hatten. Er bannte die Schwermütigkeit aus seinem Geiste und lächelte Loomien verwegen an. 

"Ist schon gut... Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung." sagte er und strich ihr über den silbernen Rücken. 

Eonwë wusste, dass er hinter ihm stand als Loomien leicht aufgeregt auf der Stelle zu tänzeln begann. Und wieder hatte ihn der Schwermut eingeholt. 

Mit leisen Schritten kam Lossë durch das Tor. Sein Gang war langsam fast träge als wenn ganz Aman auf seinen Schultern lastete und ihn am Gehen hinderte. 

"Bist Du bereit?" fragte Eonwë ihn als er sich zu ihm umdrehte. 

Sindenwë setzte seinen Reisebeutel vor seinen Füßen ab, schlang die Arme um seinen Körper und rieb an seinen Oberarmen als wenn er vor Kälte zittern würde. Doch war es ganz und gar nicht kühl. Die Fackeln an den Säulen wärmten den Raum auf ihre eigene Weise und der Wind wurde von den steinernen Wänden ausgeschlossen. 

Sindenwë schwieg gedankenversunken einen Augenblick. 

"Ich denke schon..." kam es dann doch etwas unsicher über seine Lippen. "Ich habe keine andere Wahl... Ich muss gehen... Jedes weitere Grübeln verzögert nur mein Vorhaben. Irgendetwas gibt mir das Gefühl, schnell handeln zu müssen... Es drängt mich regelrecht zum Aufbruch." 

Eonwë ging in eine kleine Kammer und kam mit Lossës Bogen, Köcher und seinem Schwert wieder. "Ich habe die Pfeile vor langer Zeit von Aulë geschenkt bekommen. Er hat sie eigenhändig angefertigt. Sie sind besonders schnell und verfehlen niemals ihr Ziel." erklärte er fast beiläufig und strich mit dem Daumen nachdenklich über eine der weißen Federn. "Sie haben mir guten Dienst geleistet in der Großen Schlacht. Gib gut auf sie acht. In den falschen Händen können sie großen Schaden anrichten." Er reichte dem Vanya den Köcher. 

"Hab Dank, mein Freund. Ich werde mich davor hüten sie zu verlieren." Mit diesen Worten gurtete er sich das Schwert um die Hüften und schulterte den Köcher über seinen Umhang, die Lederriemen durch die dafür vorgesehenen Löcher im weißen Stoff gezogen, damit der Umhang ihn noch vor Wind und Wetter schützen konnte. 

Eonwë indes schnallte die Bogentasche am Köcher fest. Die filigrane Verzierung auf den Wurfarmen glitzerte silbern im Schein der Fackeln. Das dünne Leder war eng um das geschwungene Mittelstück geschnürt und passte sich farblich dem grauen Köcher an. 

Seine Augen wanderten hinunter zu Lossës Beutel, welcher ihm immer noch zu Füßen lag. 

"Ist das alles, was Du mitnehmen möchtest?" fragte er den Elda und hob den Beutel auf. 

"Ja... Ich hatte keine Zeit um richtig nachzudenken, ob da noch etwas fehlt... Also hab ich nur das eingepackt, was wirklich notwendig ist..." Loomiens Wiehern unterbrach ihn. Stampfend protestierte sie gegen seine ungewöhnliche Ignoranz und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. 

"Verzeih mir, Loomien." wandte er ein und hielt ihr schnell einen kleinen Leckerbissen vor den Nüstern, welches er aus seiner Jackentasche geholt hatte. "Ich wollte Dich nicht übergehen." 

Liebevoll griff er ihr in die schwarze, volle Mähne und kraulte sie hinterm Ohr. 

_»Ich bin froh, dass Du mich nicht alleine reisen lässt, meine Schöne. Was würde ich nur ohne Dich tun?« _Leise seufzend ließ er von ihrer Mähne ab und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. 

Eonwë stand plötzlich hinter ihm mit einer kleinen Dose in der Hand, eingewickelt in einfaches Leinen. "Das hier ist Balsam. Es hilft bei den meisten Wunden und Verletzungen." Er entfaltete das Leinen kurz, um die Dose darin zu zeigen. Sie war aus einfachem Eichenholz ohne großartige Verzierungen. Schließlich packte er es wieder ein und ließ die Dose im Reisebeutel verschwinden. 

Sie standen sich schweigend gegenüber. 

Der Morgen graute bereits und die Vögel wagten sich aus den Tiefen der Baumkronen an die äußeren Äste, um ihre prachtvollen Federkleider zu zeigen und ihre Melodien zu zwitschern. Ihr Gesang drang durch das leicht geöffnete Tor. Die Flammen der Fackeln wurden immer kleiner und schwächer. Das schummrige Licht schlich sich durch das Tor und über den Boden. 

"Du musst gehen." Drei Worte... und doch empfand Eonwë sie wie ein lähmendes Stechen in seiner Zunge, das ihn am Reden hindern wollte. 

Betroffen fiel Lossës Blick zu Boden. Einzig sein Atem durchbrach das Schweigen zwischen ihnen. 

"Ich weiß..." Er griff fest in die Mähne seiner Weggefährtin, zögerte dennoch sich auf ihren Rücken zu schwingen. _»Geh endlich!«_ sagte eine innere Stimme. 

Er sog den süßen Duft des silbernen Fells ein, seine Stirn auf ihren Rücken gestützt. Ein missmustiges Stöhnen entrann seiner Kehle und dann hatte er doch den Rücken der Stute bestiegen. Ein unerwartetes Feuer loderte kalt in seinen grauen Augen, leidenschaftlich loderten seine Flammen Endor entgegen. 

Ihr Blicke trafen sich. 

"Pass auf Dich auf, Sindenwë." sagte der Maia und trat einen Schritt zurück. 

Loomien warf entzückt den Kopf auf und ab und ihre Hufe tänzelten ungeduldig auf der Stelle als sie den Galopp ihrer verheißenden Reise nicht mehr missen wollte. Trotzig schnaubte sie als sich Lossës Griff in ihrer Mähne festigte und ihr Protest erstickte im Keim. Versöhnend klopfte er ihr über den geschwungenen Hals. Ihr Nüstern bebte doch beruhigte sich ihr Tänzeln bis auf einige Hufstapfer. Plötzlich griff Lossë mit beiden Händen hinter seinen Hals und löste den Verschluss seiner Kette an der das Amulett mit dem Wappen seiner Familie hing. "Das werde ich..." sagte er im gedämpften Ton. Er trieb Loomien einige Schritte weiter vor und hielt Eonwë das Amulett an der Kette hängend vor Augen. 

Schweigend starrte Eonwë erst das Amulett an und dann Sindenwë selbst. 

Der Vanya lächelte warm und das Feuer in seinen Augen wich der Liebe zu seinem Mentor. "Ich werde es mir wieder abholen, wenn ich erst von meiner Reise wiedergekehrt bin. Bis dahin möchte ich, dass Du es behütest. Ich vertraute Dir einst mein Leben an. Nun möchte ich, dass Du es als Hoffnungsträger behältst, damit ich einen Grund habe heimzukehren. Koste es was es wolle..." Er ließ das Amulett in Eonwës geöffnete Hand fallen. "Als Zeichen unserer Freundschaft." Der Maia verschloss die Kette samt Anhänger in seiner Faust und nickte nur kurz. 

"Namaarië, enwína Eonwëndil-nya." 

Sie schwiegen beide einige Sekunden und ließen nicht die Augen voneinander bis Lossë die Fersen in Loomiens Flanken stieß und das Pferd leichten Schrittes durch das Tor galoppierte. 

Staub wirbelte unter ihren Hufen auf. 

Die winzigen Staubkörnchen glitzerten wie kleine Sterne unter dem Grauen des nahenden Morgens. Es kitzelte leicht in Eonwës Nase doch ließ er sich nicht davon stören. Seine Beine waren so schwer als wenn alle Eisenketten Amans an ihnen hingen. Als er dann unter dem Torbogen stand und hinausschaute, war von Lossë bereits nichts mehr zu sehen. 

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf wie um Zweifel und Bedauern loszuwerden. 

"Il-namaarië... Eleni siluvar lumenn' omentielvo." 

ER stand noch eine Weile dort. 

Die Schulter gegen den Pfosten gelehnt. Verzücktes Gezwitscher drang an seine Ohren und vor ihm eröffnete sich ein neuer Tag. Die Baumkronen und Wiesen lagen noch unter einer dünnen Nebeldecke. Das Dunkel der Nacht wich der goldenen Morgenröte und von weit entfernt erklang Niennas Klagen. 

Worterklärung: 

"Namaarië, enwína Eonwëndil-nya." ("Lebwohl, mein alter Freund Eonwë." 

"Eleni siluvar lúmenn' omentielvo." ("Die Sterne werden scheinen über der Stunde unseres Wiedersehens.") 


End file.
